


Your Average High School Band AU

by puppywaffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School Band AU, M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform, loki and val are done with these idiots, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppywaffle/pseuds/puppywaffle
Summary: Bruce is dealing with 'performance issues'. at least, according to Loki. There's only a few minutes till he needs to be on stage. Thats enough time for a flashback, right?It's your average high school band AU, written by someone who has never been in a high school band, and barely knows how to play drums.





	Your Average High School Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trainwreck
> 
> Inspiration/Prompt thanks to> https://glimmadora-wlw.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post stuff here> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thorbruce-is-lit
> 
> This was written for a prompt, originally posted here> https://thorbruce-is-lit.tumblr.com/post/178990895218/thorbruce-is-lit-thorbruce-highschool-band
> 
> Cheers

Bruce stopped himself from fixing his collar for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century. He couldn’t calm his nerves, and it was almost time for the doors to open. It wasn’t due to his ‘performance issues’, as Loki would not stop so eloquently saying. He hadn’t had stage fright since he was five and his dad had forced him to perform a piece he’d been practicing for a little over half a day in front of many judgemental house guests. That evening hadn’t ended pleasantly. No, it wasn’t anything to do with a fear of performing, it was more specific. It was the first time he was playing the bass guitar in front of anyone, unless you count that tape he sent to Valkyrie. Ever. Her support didn’t matter much in his mind, even if it did convince the rest of the Revengers that he had ‘pure, unrivalled talent’ (Valkyrie did like to exaggerate). He shouldn’t have agreed to this, he should’ve kindly declined Thor’s pleading and puppy-dog eyes. As if he could’ve.

It had all started two weeks ago after a band practice at Valkyrie’s. 

No one knew how she managed to secure a soundproofed apartment a 10 minute walk away from the school, but no one asked Valkyrie about her personal life, and she didn’t offer anything. The closest she had come was at her birthday last year when she had procured and drunk at least half a grand of liquor and then stated loudly: “the past is shit. To the present, and future!” and then promptly passed out. 

After practice, Thor drove Bruce home, dropping Loki off on the way through. Bruce had given up arguing that he could just catch a bus home after he realised Thor was too stubborn to reason with. At least on this front. So Bruce always tried to make it up to him by inviting him in for a coffee ‘for his trouble’, and Thor almost always accepted. This day was no exception. Bruce let them into his flat and headed straight to the tiny kitchen to put on the coffee, his mind on its usual tangent of ‘what if Thor liked me’. He came back in the lounge area to see Thor studying what he at first mistook to be his new coffee table.

“Like it? Four dollars at the op shop.” Thor turned and gave him an incredulous look, and Bruce realised he’d left his new amplifier out. It was an impulse purchase that he had yet to regret. “Oh, that. i thought you were looking at the new coffee table.” He continued, placing Thor’s coffee down.

“Bruce, why do you have a bass amplifier? You play a keyboard.” Thor asked, amusement evident in his voice. And without thinking, Bruce solidified his fate.

“Yeah, but I also play bass.”

Now in the band that Bruce had been coerced (more like unintentionally emotional blackmailed thanks to Thor’s presence) into joining, there was a slight issue. It wasn’t drums, Valkyrie had that covered just fine. It definitely wasn’t guitar, both Loki and Thor were amazing. It was the bass. All of their songs required it, and while both Loki and Thor could play, there was always an argument. Due to their competitive nature, neither Thor nor Loki wanted to give up playing the guitar for the band, and due to Loki’s nature, an argument always stemmed around whose turn it was on bass. This was also a problem in that they both had to learn two instruments for each song, which made every practice twice as long. Now, while Bruce considered himself just fine on bass guitar, he had never told the rest of the Revengers this. It wasn’t because he wanted to restrict himself to the keyboard, no. Hell, not even half the songs required the keyboard. He just had bad memories of people finding out about his hobby. His father had grounded him for a week for _listening_ to music with bass guitar, and when he found out Bruce played? Well, he wasn’t welcome at his father’s house anymore, and he still had scars from that day. But when Thor found out he played bass, and looked at him with those _eyes_ , he couldn’t say no. Thor was his kryptonite. So, after almost a year of being in the band, Thor had been the one to discover his secret. Luckily, Thor was somewhat gullible and believed Bruce when he said he’d only been playing for a few weeks. If Loki found out he could play… he shuddered just thinking about it.

So that was how Bruce found himself backstage at some random bar’s slightly rickety performance room, stressing over playing his bass guitar in front of what was bound to be a disappointing turnout. He knew it was irrational, and going off Valkyrie’s input he was the best player in the state (though he was certain she was just sick of hearing Thor and Loki argue), but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to blame Thor’s good looks and loveable personality, but he couldn’t fault Thor for his own inability to say no to the guy! Besides, if he were to try and call it off now he would have to explain why he backtracked, and telling Thor that ‘his insanely good looks and adorable expression made him impossible to say no to’ wasn’t gonna happen. So Bruce sucked in a deep breath and headed out onstage. 

“Ah Bruce, We were just about to head backstage!” Thor greeted. “No need to double-check your setup, i have done that for you.”

“Thanks Thor, you didn’t have to.” Bruce replied, smiling nervously and bringing his hand up to the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Valkyrie pretend to gag. She knew about what she liked to call his ‘insanely sweet and sickening crush on That Hot Guy’, but so far had been nice enough not to tell Thor about it, or about the fact that Bruce had called him ‘That Hot Guy’ (”It was one time and I didn’t know his name, let it go!”).

“No worries. We should be heading backstage now, it is almost time.” and with that they all went back to the cramped room.

“Bruce, are you alright? You look a little green.” Bruce startled as Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and ducked his head down to look into Bruce’s eyes.

“Yeah all good.” He replied a little to quickly. At Thor’s concerned expression he continued “It’s just, nerves. I made record tapes for Valkyrie, but besides her I’ve never played for anyone before.”

“Well, that’s only natural. You said yourself you’ve only been playing for a couple of weeks.” Thor said. 

“Ah, yeah. About that…”

“Have you been playing for longer? A year perhaps? It does not matter–”

“Six…” whispered Bruce, looking down.

“Six years? That is a long time to not play in front of anybody, but if–”

“As in, since I was six years old.” Thor’s dumbstruck expression prompted him to elaborate “I started when I was six, I always liked the music and i got my hands on a miniature bass from the local op shop. Smuggled it into my room. Kept up the hobby for almost 10 years. When my… father.. found out, i was kicked out. Said I was disgracing the family name.” Bruce shrugged. “Never got the courage to play for anyone, but I liked it too much to give it up.” He looked back up into Thor’s eyes to see what looked like regret.

“Bruce, I had no idea. While I do think you have more than enough talent and experience to make this the best show we have ever performed, I will not pressure you into this. If you are not comfortable performing, you do not need to. I can play the bass for this show.” Thor said earnestly. Bruce smiled.

“Nah, thats alright. Your faith gives me all the confidence I need.” And he clapped Thor on the shoulder and headed over to finalise the set with Loki, completely missing the enormous blush spreading across Thor’s face. 

———————————-

“That was amazing!” Bruce shouted for the forth time that night to no one in particular. He couldn’t keep the ridiculous looking grin off his face, and as Thor replied ‘No **YOU** were amazing!’ for the forth time that night, both Loki and Valkyrie bit back their groans and jokes. After all, Bruce had earnt this, and Thor got immunity for finally admitting his feelings to Bruce. The show had gone off without a hitch, the first half being the usual with Bruce on the keyboard and Loki on bass. Halfway through they’d shut off the lights and swapped instruments, Bruce picking up his bass, devoid of any fear, pure adrenaline coursing through his veins as he looked over to Thor in the darkness and nodded. As the lights came back up and they went into their next song, the crowd response was… well, to say insane would be the understatement of the century. There was way more people in attendance than the bar should’ve allowed in, and Bruce suspected Valkyrie was behind it. The show only got better from there, Thor, being able to play as a second guitar rather than the main guitar, added his own _electric_ fills which according to Loki was ‘foolish and incredibly risky’, but paid off if the crowd response was anything to go by. They ended the show on a new song, which in itself was one of their best pieces, but the bass solo that Bruce improvised to close stole the show. Thor literally could not control himself and as Bruce finished he sprinted across the stage, grabbed Bruce’s face with both hands and firmly kissed him. Bruce, still full of adrenaline, had no problem reciprocating, humming approvingly as he positioned his bass so that he could get even closer to Thor. They made out on stage, much to the crowds enjoyment, until Loki and Valkyrie pulled them apart because apparently ‘public displays of affection are disgusting’ and according to Loki they were ‘taking these displays to a whole new level’. Not that they cared. Bruce yawned, stretching his arm over Thor’s shoulders. 

“I think I should go home before I fall asleep on your couch Val.” Bruce said, fighting off another yawn. 

“I’ll get the keys” Thor said in reply, helping Bruce up and grabbing his keys off the table. Bruce stumbled over to the door and leant against the wall. 

“I’m crashing here.” mumbled Loki, flopping face down on the couch and almost immediately snoring. Thor mentally shrugged and followed Bruce out the door.

———————————-

“Bruce?” Thor whispered. 

“Hmm?” was the sleepy reply. 

“Are you sure I can stay over? I don’t want to intrude”

“Thor, my man, you literally made out with me in front of a record crowd of people tonight” Bruce replied in sleepy amusement.

“A lapse in judgement. I can assure you that it will not happen again”

“Thor. Take off your shirt. Lie down. Spoon me.”

“Are you sur–”

“Thor I swear to fucking god I will rip off your shirt and drag you down here myself if you don’t stop doubting how much I love you now get in the bed and shut up I wanna sleep with you.”

“…Are–”

“Oh my god.” And with that Bruce sat up, pulled Thor’s shirt over his head, climbed into his lap and kissed him hard enough to bruise, while at the same time gently cupping his face. An effective method of silencing someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if you find a mistake, or if any of this is factually inaccurate. I wrote it at 3am and I don't like reading my own work.  
> Much Love


End file.
